


Sacred Band of Lovers and Their Beloved

by xphil98197



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Greek AU, M/M, Roleplay, sacred band of thebes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and his lover James share a love that has endured their ten years in the regiment, and yearn to go home. But fate has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Sacred Band of Thebes was an army made of 150 pairs of male lovers. In the 'Symposium', Plato tells us "And if there were only some way of contriving that a state or an army should be made up of lovers and their beloved, they would be the very best governors of their own city, abstaining from all dishonour, and emulating one another in honour; and when fighting at each other's side, although a mere handful, they would overcome the world. For what lover would not choose rather to be seen by all mankind than by his beloved, either when abandoning his post or throwing away his arms? He would be ready to die a thousand deaths rather than endure this. Or who would desert his beloved or fail him in the hour of danger?"
> 
> This is a roleplay, so if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies, this is why. We do our best to keep the writing coherent and linear, but it doesn't always happen. This isn't written as a New York Times bestseller, its something we do for fun.

The sun shone down on the Grecian sand, and James wiped his forehead. The spring weather was already too warm, and it was barely starting. It was only a few weeks ago that the snows had melted from the mountains. The Cadmea, the central fortress, was still cool inside, even during the heat of the day. But standing guard outside the walls, there was no relief. 

“Do you want some water?” A shaggy blond head appeared around the gate, green eyes the color of the grass.

“Ah, thank the gods, you read my mind,” James took the skin of cool water from his partner. He sighed and sank down, back against the warm stone. “You’ll have to stop keeping me up all night when I have first dawn watch,” he scolded.

“You weren’t complaining in our bed,” Alec swept his finger’s through James’s sweaty blond hair.

“My mouth was occupied,” James protested, eyes as blue as the waters of the spring outside the city.

"I don't recall that." Alec chuckled, a devious smirk on his face as he moved to seat himself down beside James, the sun too hot to get up to anything physical for now. "Ah, no, of course. You mean the part where I had you writhing underneath me while I explored your mouth with my tongue, yes?"

"Yes, and then when you had me making enough noise for the camp to hear us, because you decided to torture me with those devious fingers."

"Hm, yes I remember now." Alec nodded, as if the night was only just coming back to him then, enjoying the thought of it all. "Really, it's not my fault that it only takes my hands to undo you, James, perhaps you should work on being quieter."

"Perhaps you should work on not trying to make me hold out," James teased, leaning over to kiss his lover. "I'm almost done, and then we have the afternoon free before you take evening watch. Perhaps I should show you how to please a man without torturing him at the same time."

"James, I'm always being tortured when I'm with you." Alec gave a melodramatic, exasperated sigh, as if the very thought of James was a chore unlike no other. "Having to see you here in front of me, not sprawled out on the ground making those beautiful sounds for me... Pure torture, the worst a man could suffer through."

"Perhaps if you'd brought food as well, the time would go faster?" James suggested, spreading his legs to relax. "Or some wine."

"Must I do everything?" Alec copied the action, stretching out, enjoying the sun on his skin. "You could have bought the wine, I'm not your mother, it's not my job to feed you." He laughed.

"I'm on guard duty, and you're my husband. It's your duty to keep me well fed if you want to stay satisfied," James laid his head against Alec's shoulder with a yawn.

"I'll certainly keep you well fed." Alec considered pushing James to sit back up as if to prove a point. "Don't fall asleep now, you'll make the both of us look bad."

"I'm not falling asleep," James shook his head to wake himself. "Just thinking of all the things I should do to you later."

"I'd hope that those thoughts would keep you awake." Alec moved to kneed at the back of James' neck, trying to rouse him. "Come now, stay awake or you won't get any of that later."

James stood and stretched, trying not to let the next guard catch him lounging. It was well known that the pairs usually had their partner with them during the shift change, having been away too long.

Snaking his hand up to squeeze at James' ass as he rose, Alec pulled himself up to his feet a moment later, lazy, predatory grin on his lips. "You're lucky that the shift is at it's end, James, or I'd have to find more creative ways to keep you awake."

"Yes, ways that would get us sent to clean the stables, no doubt," James retorted, waving at his replacement. "Some food and wine, and then you can show me how creative you are.”

"You can just feast on me." Alec offers, half serious in his suggestion. "No stables to clean if it's just us to and no obligation to watch the horizon." Still, he'd make sure that his James was fed and watered before anything else. As much as he enjoyed teasing, he would always care for his partner before everything else.

"I will," James took his hand. "As soon as we're back in our quarters, I'll feast on you until the rest of the regiment can hear."

"You're the loud one, not me." Alec reminded, "If they'll be hearing either of us it'll be you, as always."

"Not with me feasting on you," James pulled Alec to him for a hungry kiss, one full of teeth.

The challenge was set, as far as Alec was concerned, returning the kiss with fever, hands instantly in James' hair, tugging, determined to draw noise from James' lips before his.

James managed to back them down the hallway to the room they shared with two other couples, thankfully empty now. He pushed Alec down on their pallet and bit at his throat, nails rough on his skin.

Gods if it wasn't hard to stay stubbornly quiet with James on top of him like that, mouth at his throat and nails dragging down his skin. But Alec wasn't one to give in so fast, he never had been and doubted that he ever would, moving hands downward, sliding, teasing along the edges of James' crouch slow deliberate actions trying to catch his lover off guard.

"No, Alec, you'll not distract me," James pinned Alec's hands to his sides and licked at his belly. "You'll get what you deserve this time," he licked at Alec's belly, playing with the lacings on his trousers.

Laughing, Alec arched up to watch James as he worked, playfully wriggling against the man, in no real hurry to break free from where James was holding him down. "What I deserve is the sound of you begging me, pleading for everything at once." He jested. "You're the loud one, not me." He'd no doubt say it a thousand times more, enjoying teasing his lover.

"But I can't beg you for more if my mouth is on your cock," James bent to tease at him with his tongue. "You'll have to decide which you want more right now."

Alec had to remind /himself/ this time. James was the loud one, not him. "I'm sure you're loud even around my cock." He was sure that he wanted James around his cock, that he was certain about. "Go on, show me how loud you are with it in your mouth."

James just laughed around him, a steady hum as he sucked at Alec. He brushed a hint of teeth carefully against the head of his cock, and then lapped at the slit.

"That's it," Alec did his best to keep quiet, not ready to lose the game so quickly. "There really is no man better at sucking cock than you, James, you're almost wasted talent as a soldier."

James just nodded, head bobbing down around Alec. His nose was buried in the wiry curls, and he swallowed as he hummed again. He fondled Alec's balls, searching for the oil that was by their pallet.

Managing to keep his noises to small huffs, Alec moved one of his hands out from underneath James' grasp, lacing fingers through the blondes hair to enthusiastically encourage him to do more. He wanted so much more, wanted to roll them over and fuck James so lovingly into a noisy oblivion.

James paused for a moment, eyes wide as he stared up at Alec. "What did you do with the oil? Pass it down so I can use some."

Smirking back up at James, Alec gave a lazy shrug, looking around as if he was trying to help the search. "How about we roll over and I'll use it to make you sing, James?"

"How about it's my turn to be on the top?" James retorted playfully. "I'm still sore from last night."

"A sign of a good night." Alec hummed, reaching up behind him, retrieving the oil, holding it out of James' reach. "Admit you're the loud one first, though."

"You're denying my music to go along with it all." Alec retorted. "You can hardly complain to me about condiments when you're refusing to sing for me."

"Sing, beg, plead, cry," James teased. "You just hate admitting you enjoy my cock inside you."

"I'd never deny that, James. I'll only deny that I'm as loud as you are." Alec held the oil out a touch closer. "Fine then, if you won't admit you're loud, at least kiss me as payment."

"That, I'll do gladly," James slid up to kiss him, a taste of salt still on his mouth from Alec's cock. "I'm loud, but only when you tease me."

Kissing back, tasting himself on James' tongue, doing his best to draw even the smallest of sounds from him. "I'm always teasing you, James."

"I know, we have to laugh about something," James grew serious. "It's war Alec, at least I have you beside me."

"Don't be like that," Alec brushed hair from James' face, sitting up slightly, placing a kiss on his husband's forehead. "War or not, you'll always have me here beside you and you'll always have reason enough to laugh."

"May the gods make your words true," James hung on to him a bit. "I worry, even though I know I fight beside you. I don't know what would be worse, losing you, or living without you."

"James, really, there's no need to think like that." It worried Alec to see his normally so jovial lover so caught up in the reality of their situation, pulling him close. "There will never be a moment when I am not with you, I promise it, I swear it on the Gods, on my own mother. We'll never be apart."

"The spies didn't come back," James revealed the reason for his melancholy, and also why their room was empty. "They were supposed to be back last night."

"They-" That was worrying news, Alec lost for words for a moment before forcing another smile to his face, trying to ease his own concerns as well as James'. "That does not mean that we won't come back, James. You must have a little more faith."

"I am trying, but it could have been us so easily," James shook his head, reaching for the oil. "Make me forget?"

"But it wasn't us," Alec reassured. "Find solace in remembering that." running his hand down Jame’ back, he nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Of course, love, forget, and sing, and feast, just as I always do."

James nodded. "I didn't want to say anything this morning, they look up to us. But we need to say something at dinner, the younger men will have noticed by then."

"I'm not one for words." Alec let out a small sigh, glancing over to the empty pallets, now there glaring him in the face. "What do we tell them? That we've lost four men and that those four men are most certainly dead?"

"That we will find them if we can, and we protect our own," James sighed. "I'll speak. I just never thought we'd be in charge."

"I don't think anybody ever expected us to be in charge." He Alec chose to leave out his belief that he'd assumed the two of them would always be the ones not to return home, their reckless ways on the battlefield efficient but risky. Choosing to break the sombre mood, Alec ran his hands back down James' body, giving him a small, soft smile. The one reserved for only the tenderest of moments. "Let us pray that they are still out there, yes? That they can still be saved. Nobody would dare leave us two in charge for long."

"True," James managed a laugh. "They would come back to a regiment orgy."

"You know, that sounds like a marvellous idea." Alec smirked. "I'm sure you'd still be the loudest, even there tangled up amongst a dozen other bodies."

"Honestly, Alec," James rolled his eyes. "You think I'd allow another man to make me sing?"

"Maybe if we were both drunk enough to enjoy the company of another body or two." Alec teased. "Though the problem might come with me being too jealous to allow it."

"The company is fine, the touching... you're the only one who has ever been inside me, Alec," James said. "I'd like to keep it that way. There's been a few drunken fumbles, but nothing since I met you."

"All mine to savour." Alec all but purred, wrapping his arms around James to pull him down into a tight hug, kissing him. "And all yours to keep."

"Yes," James let himself relax into the kiss, losing himself in his husband's touch. They had slept in many places during their decade in the regiment, but never apart.

"And mine to fuck." Alec added, working still to lighten the mood. "Every night, drawing those sweet sounds from you."

"Yes, definitely," James let Alec coax a finger inside him, a sweet distraction. It was more than a joke between them, he was known to be the louder of the two. They frequently received a number of knowing looks in the dinner hall.

Working slow, wanting to drag all of that pain, all the sorrow from James' mind, Alec nipped and bit at his lover's shoulders. "You are my gift from the Gods, James."

James buried his face against Alec's skin. They rarely resorted to sentiment, mainly in tense moments like these. In the heat of a battle, there was no time.

Hushing him gently, Alec did his best to release James of his fears. They weren't often so slow, he knew that, but in the times they were Alec was sure it helped the both of them. "My warrior," He continued, moving to insert another finger, no rush in this process, no need for speed. "You are so strong with me, help me be so strong, you're safe here."

James went limp against him, letting his husband take the lead and protect him. The words wouldn't be repeated in company, but they made James relax in the safety.

"That's it," Alec held James tight, careful with every movement, the silence near unbearable for him; his normally so vocal lover so caught up in what had happened. "You're safe, we're safe, I promise it."

James nodded, a breathless gasp escaping him at the twist of Alec's fingers. They had lived their entire career like this, moments stolen between standing back to back, protecting each other with their lives.

If only the moments like this could last forever, without the fighting in between. While Alec loved to serve his country, he hated the ever present threat of death that hung over their heads, less concerned for his own life than James' who he would always protect no matter the circumstance. "Come on, love, why don't you slide onto my cock, yes?"

James nodded, a moan escaping him. It was the moment when he didn't have to feign nonchalance, when he could be utterly undone by his lover's hands.

"There we are, I told you you were the loud one." Alec grinned, offering up some sort of normality of the two of them, trying to restore the balance they'd lost.

James slid onto Alec's cock easily, still open and loose from the night before. He wrapped his legs around Alec's waist and bit at his husband's fingers, trying to stifle his cries.

"It's okay to let it out, love," Alec reassured, running his free hand through sweaty hair, rocking his hips just slightly. "Don't hold them back."

"You just want me to beg," James smiled. "You want me to beg you to fuck me until I can taste you."

"And yet you are the one making such a suggestion." Alec returned, James' smile lighting his heart, his whole world. "I could have you beg for anything really, but that does sound like a good way to start."

"Well then fuck me," James pleaded, giving up on maintaining his dignity. His skin was covered in goosebumps, his orgasm already close from Alec's sharp thrusts and voice.

"What do you think I'm doing now, love?" Alec gave in none the less, flipping them over the best he could, pinning James below him, his thrusts speeding up, his hand moving down to curl around the other mans cock. "So long as you sing."

James nodded with a groan, biting his lip. "Please Alec, gods, touch me, please."

Returning James' beg with light, teasing touches, knowing they undid his lover better than almost anything, Alec continued to fuck James with a strong, well set pace. "Gods, you're beautiful like this, James, so perfect underneath me."

"What I would give to be able to do this in our own home," James said, arching against him. "In our bed, where no one was sharing our chambers."

"One day, when we've done our duty, we'll be able to fuck from morning to night." Alec promised. "And nobody will be able to hear us, and there'll be no patrols or guard duty."

"Fuck me faster, and stop being a tease," James panted.

"I don't think I know how to be anything but." Alec laughed in turn, the sound cut off by a moan, too close himself to do any real teasing. "Gods, fuck you're so wonderful underneath me."

"Then hurry up and come inside me, take your pleasure in me," James bit at his neck, sucking a dark bruise onto the sweaty, sun ripened skin.

Alec didn't need much more encouragement than that, speeding his actions up, his hips snapping forward as his hand worked itself around James' cock, bringing himself to climax with James latched onto his neck.

James sobbed out his release against Alec's neck, back arched, body molded to his lover. It took him a minute to let go, hands still trembling.

"Hush, it's alright." Alec pushed hair from James' face, kissing him lightly. "Come now, James, you're safe." He took James' hands in his own, placing a kiss on each knuckle, trying to sooth his lover.

James nodded and kissed him back, more shaken than he had expected. It was a sated kind of feeling, safe in Alec's arms. "Can we have some water, and nap before dinner?" he asked sleepily, already spooned against Alec.

"Water, wine, the whole world if you wanted it." Alec reached around James, retrieving the water skin, passing it over for James to drink. "Slowly though, no gulping it down and choking on it. I want to sleep somewhere dry, love."

James giggled, water dripping down his chin. "You ass," he fondly scolded. "I think some water and a rest in your arms are all I need, but it's nice to know you have the whole world at your disposal, if it's necessary."

"Anything for you." Alec grinned, taking the skin to drink himself before setting it down, wiping the water from James' face. "Including water and rest." Wrapping himself around James, he held on protectively, reminding himself of how lucky he was to have such a man. "I love you, my little singer."

"And you, my soldier," James closed his eyes, a fond smile on his lips.

Falling asleep beside James, Alec held onto his lover protectively, stirring some hours later, smiling, kissing the man between the shoulder blades. "Time to get up, I feel, James."

"Alright," James stretched in his arms, rolling over to give Alec a kiss.

"You know, there is something truly beautiful about you when you've just woken." Alec hummed, cupping James' face lightly. "It has to be my favourite part of waking up every day."

James nuzzled into the hand, drawing courage from the safety of his lover's body. "I'll guard with you tonight, after supper. I know I won't sleep without you, and I'd rather know I'm there is something occurs."

"James darling," Alec did his best to sooth his partner, guiding a hand through James' hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. "I will be safe, and you need to sleep. Don't worry, I'm there to alert people before the danger arrives, there will be plenty of time for you to come to my side in the occasion where something happens."

"I'll trade my shift with the other night guard," James said decisively. "I don't want to be away from you right now."

"Alright, I can't stop that." Truth be told, I would much rather you there where I can see you." Alec admitted. He knew just how James felt, that fear of impending doom lingering over their heads. "Let us prey to the Gods that there's no reason to fret though. I'd like a peaceful night."

"I'd like that as well," James washed his face and found a clean tunic. "I'll bring food from dinner for the watch, and water. I want us alert."

"I'm always alert." Alec smiled, following suit, changing, ready for dinner, though not at all ready for what was to come. "I don't think that I could be anything but tonight."

"I know, I'd rather be together, if there's news," James said firmly.

Leaning over, Alec gave James a light kiss on the cheek, placing a hand in his back. "You worry too much, love. Everything will be fine, you'll see it. This will end one day and we'll get to go home."

"I hope so, the head servant says the household is doing well," James laughed. "He says that the animals are fat and happy, and that he's invested in some horses."

"Horses? We'll have enough animals to feed an army soon enough." Alec laughed. "Come on, let's go down to dinner, best get it out of the way fast."

"Horses, they're all the rage, and I've had enough of walking after ten years in the regiment," James laughed. "I'm looking forward to no more sand between my toes."

"I'm looking forward to not having guard duty, to not have to get up in the morning and be ready to fight." Alec couldn't wait for the peace and quiet. "And I can't wait to be able to fuck you endlessly through the day."

"And a proper bath," James smiled. "No more sand stuck anywhere. A soft bed, and no need to leave it before dawn."

"Ah to have such a simple life again." Alec sighed. "We won't know what to do with ourselves."

"Sex, food, sleep," James led the way to the dining hall.

Taking James hand, Alec gave it a light squeeze. "If we keep our eyes on the future, we'll pull through, I am sure of it."

"May the gods agree," James nodded. "Everyone, give me your attention please? The scouts have not returned, and we will be sending out a party to find them at first light. In the meantime, I want the watches done in pairs, accompany your partner on their rounds as well, and figure out a system so you'll both get some rest. If you have any questions, please come and find us."


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping close to James, Alec rose his hands at the protests and cries from the other men, He'd never been much of a speaker, he left that to James where he could, but these men looked up to them, and they would need both Alec and James to convince them that all was right. A pairing worked together after all.  
"This is not a sign of our end, men. We are trained well, we are strong, in our pairs and as a regiment. Together, we'll find our brothers and bring them home, we must have faith." Sliding his hand into James' Alec did his best to calm his nerves. "No enemy is too great for us, no threat too dangerous. We may be facing a dark time, but we'll pull through back to the light, I swear it."

Several of the younger men nodded, Alec's words what they needed to get them through the night watches. James fixed them each a plate, and spoke to several of the young men, boys really, who had just joined. When had he gotten so old? They didn't need to shave yet, and they looked at him like he was a hero.

Alec himself sat down, keep a spot for James, wanting less to talk to the men trying to get more information. He had nothing to offer, he hadn't even known that the other pairs had been missing, stuck on guard duty he'd not known a thing.  
These people, his friends fighting beside him, ready to charge into battle. The very real prospect of them dying was now there hanging above them. And in that prospect, stood Alec and James, now in charge of so many men, so many paired couples. He wasn't sure that he could do it.  
"God's James, what are we to do with them all?"

"Lead them, find our missing men, and bring them back," James sighed wearily. "All we can do to keep them safe. Remember what Boothroyd told us when he handed us our armour? We fight the best we can because anything less would be to lose our most precious asset, each other."

"I never thought that the armour would come with such a responsibility." Alec sighed. "I'm a soldier, James, not a leader. I don't know about you, but nothing short of a blessing from the Gods themselves could prepare me for leading these men."

"We'll do it because they need us," James said. "And then we'll crawl into bed and hold each other, and draw strength."

Nodding, Alec turned back to his meal, trying to force some food into him. "Surely it can't be that hard to lead a bunch of men into battle. We're all strong fighters, we wouldn't be here otherwise."

"And we all have something to lose, which is what makes us deadly," James said. "Don't worry so much about leading. We're good soldiers, that's what they need to see."

"I don't want to be responsible for any man who might die." Alec admitted, before pushing the topic aside. "Let's just enjoy now, where we have each other."

"What we are doing is making sure that now lasts as long as possible," James said practically. "We are keeping them safe, and in turn, they are doing the same for us."

"Maybe that giant orgy is in order." Alec chuckled, finishing his meal, pushing the bowl away. "To motivate the men, of course."

"I think not," a young man next to Alec grinned. "I don't share, no matter how handsome you are. My husband has never been touched by someone else, and I prefer to keep it that way."

"Look at that," Alec nudged James lightly. "This fellow is just like you. Don't worry, I've got no real plans of sharing either. An idea to embrace on those nights somebody has guard duty, rather than something to hold, yes?"

"Yes, a dream for younger men than me," the man agreed. "Quentin doesn't care for me to joke about it, he feels I might decide I prefer them."

"I'll keep a space for you in my dreams then." Alec teased. "Our little secret." He meant no real harm by the jest, reaching out to place his hand on James' thigh, giving it a small squeeze. James Bond was the only man that he would ever need, no matter what came, no matter what they suffered through. He was loyal until the end. "My James doesn't care for it much either, do you, love?"

"No, and I can understand Quentin's concern, Mallory," James smiled. "I would see no reason to wake without my husband, and an eye of beauty does not dissuade my heart of that."

"An eye for something else, as well." Alec muttered, grin ever present on his face. "A toast then, shall we? To our lovers, and to our love. May both prevail through it all."

"Yes, and may they always be beside us," Mallory lifted his wine.  
"Are you toasting me? How thoughtful," a pair of arms snuck around Mallory's waist.

"As a matter of fact I am." Mallory smiled,placing his own hand around those around his waist, turning around. "I really see no better thing to toast but you."

James smiled and kissed Alec softly. "Quentin, it's good to see we temper the wild streak of our men. I don't care to be shared, troop moral or no."

"And I wouldn't think of sharing him either." Alec hummed, a light smile on his face. "not for riches, not for the Gods."

"Are you guarding the rear wall tonight?" James asked. At their nod, he smiled. "At least there will be company."

"And more eyes mean a better chance of spotting trouble." Alec added. "The others will be able to rest well with us in the job."

"True," James nodded. "I wish we could do something before first light, but it's hard to track in the dark. The enemy would have the advantage."

"It is the only advantage they'll have. As soon as we find them, we'll show them our worth." Alec replied. "I'll make sure they pay."

"Yes, we never leave our own," James shivered. "I think it's time that we take our posts for the night watch, I'll find our cloaks."

"Alright, love, I'll see you at the gates then." Alec gave James a small kiss on the cheek, anxious, even with such a short time apart.

"I'll meet you there," James flashed him a weary smile and headed back to their rooms. He got their cloaks, a water skin, and some bread, and headed out to find Alec.

Staring out into the night, Alec did his best to focus on the shift, trying not to see a threat in every shadow. It was a tense moment for them all, knowing that two pairs had been taken, possibly dead, even tenser knowing that they would be going out to search for them.  
"James." Smiling as his lover arrived by his side, taking his clock with a pleased hum, he turned back to watching, waiting on edge for an attack. "Do you think they'll attack tonight? Whoever they might be."

"I don't know, I pray not. But I breathe easier guarding next to you," James sighed. "I think they may, and with double the amount of guards on the wall, there will be enough for some to go rouse the others. But as for who... I'm not certain. The Romans?"

"Bloody Romans." Alec scowled, not at all wanting to think about that. "We should march up there and burn them all to the ground."

“Alec, they are a whole empire," James smiled. "But I'm sure we're safe."

"Empire or not, I'd like to see them burn." Alec retorted, letting out a deep sigh, moving from foot to foot, trying to relieve the tension. "Together as a unit we're safer than any place in the world, I just loathe to think about losing anybody else."

"We're inside the walls, they can't hurt us. I worry about when we go to find the others," James waved as Mallory and his lover appeared. "Hello Mallory, Quentin."

"I see you two are already getting nice and snug." Mallory chuckled, pulling his own cloak closer. "I think you made the right decision, keeping pairs together through duties."

"Just in case, we can't be too careful," James nodded. "It helps with morale as well. I don't like being away from him when I'm worried, I can't rest anyway."

"Never a restful night's sleep without them there beside us." Mallory nodded understandingly, moving to wrap a hand in Quentin's. 

"Never a restful night when he's there either," Alec chuckled, despising the low mood, eyes still scanning the horizon, unable to turn away from where danger might be.

"Would we change it though?" James smiled, facing the opposite direction from Alec, so they could scan both sides of the citadel. "Wait, are those torches on the hill?"

Turning to face the direction James was looking, Alec squinted, trying to make them out. It certainly looked that way. "I hate to say yes but..."

"Dammit," Mallory took off running for the steps to rouse the others. "Quentin, open the armory and hand out the bows and arrows."

"This is not how I wanted to spend my nights." Alec sighed, moving to help Quentin, the both of them handing bows and quivers to those who arrived. "If this really is the Romans I'll make sure to put an arrow right through each of their heads."

"Well I can't tell from here, no guaranteeing they will attack before first light. Stay down so they can't count us."

"How about they count my arrows instead?" Alec, geared for a fight, lowered himself to the ground, crouching where he couldn't be counted. "I'll go up there and make a mess of them before they arrive."

"Alec, stay where you are," James laughed at his hot headed lover. "Just wait. We can't afford to lose anyone else."

"I wouldn't let them put a scratch on my face, James, I'm far too good for that." Alec joked back, the mood lightening some despite their situation. "Let them try, I say. So we can show them just what we're made of."

"And we will, when the sun rises," James said definitively. "We are in this to stay alive, not brag about who is more reckless, Alec."

"Being reckless is in my blood." Still, Alec calmed, glancing over to his lover, to Mallory and Quentin, their men who had arrived ready to fight. "But I also know you're right. Fighting now is a mistake, even if I want to believe it's not."

"Just wait, we'll get out turn," James promised. "When lives are lost, it'll not be on our side."

"Not a single one." Alec nodded. "We'll make these bastards pay."

"Of course, it's why we guard the city," James said, sitting beside him. "All of us have the same goal, to protect each other, rescue our brothers, and come out alive."

"I just pray to the Gods that we can do all three," Alec, sitting down the bow, wrapped an arm around James' shoulders. "I hope we can bring them back home."

"If it's possible, it will be our troop that does it. We haven't lost men in a long time, Alec. We're blessed to fight with our soulmates at our side.”

"I wish I had your optimism." Alec sighed, staring off to the faint torchlight in the distance. "I can't get past my anger."

"Use the anger, don't let it distract you," James reminded. "We've done this before. It's the same as any other battle. We can't be reckless, or else we will be no help to our brothers."

"I'd be lost without you." Alec smiled, nodding along. "Long gone to the glory of battle."

"And that's why you have me, to be the voice of reason," James laughed.

"I'm glad I have you, voice or reason or not. And I'll be damned if you're so much as scratched in battle tomorrow."

"Good, with you watching out, then I can focus," James leaned his head against Alec. "You've always protected me well, lover. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, James, I'd do it even if you didn't want me too." Alec hummed in reply. "Like I've always said, now and forever."

James nodded, checking the tension on his bow string. "Should we heat pitch to pour if they try to get up the walls?"

"I think it would be a good idea, yes." Alec nodded, following James' action, testing his own bow. "Let's hope they don't get close, the stench of the bodies will ruin our appetites."

"Alright, let me organize that," James nodded. He went to gather the men to light fires. "Alec, could we fire arrows with lit pitch?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Possibly though we would have to be careful, we don't want to start any fires we cannot put out." With any luck, the prospect of being shot by flaming arrows would drive the Romans away.

"A way to light up the fields, the citadel will not burn," Mallory said thoughtfully.

"Just them." Alec hummed. "Sound's like a plan, then."

"Archers to the walls," Quentin called. He had a bucket of melted pitch, and a torch.

"Let's teach these Romans a thing or two." Alec grinned, moving up to the wall, more than ready to fight. "James, the first one to kill one of them gets to choose the way we celebrate our win." He chuckled, giving a devious wink. "My loud little lover."

"It's always sex, Alec," James laughed. No orgies though." He pulled on a second quiver of arrows.

"No orgies, I promise." Alec nodded, taking aim. "All I need in my bed is you."

"Fire the first kill and I'll get some of that cinnamon oil Quentin loves so you can try it," James promised.

"Sounds like a reward for both of us, really." Alec grinned, lighting his arrow, taking aim.

"Well, no reason we shouldn't both enjoy it," James aimed at the first torch and let his arrow fly.

Following suit, Alec fired moments later, watching both arrows soar through the air, lighting up the night sky. "In that case, I'll offer the same reward."

"Or there are those beautiful leather whips," James teased.

"I'll throw one of those in two." Alec laughed. "How does that sound for your reward, lover?"

"I like it," James smiled. There was a scream as the brush hiding the men caught fire, illuminating the hidden soldiers.

"I'm going to lay claim to that arrow," Alec laughed, taking aim a second time, now able to aim at the soldiers. "Gods, Romans scream so well, don't you agree?"

"Music to my ears," Mallory growled. "I'll happily dance on their graves."  
"Why waste energy digging graves? Burn them while we celebrate," James grinned.

"It sounds as if we'll be having ourselves quite the celebration." Alec grinned,in turn, firing again, watching the arrow, listening to hear if it hit, displeased when nothing indicated as such.

"More pitch, let's concentrate on making them visible," Quentin yelled. "I have a celebration to enjoy."

"Some of us have a competition to win, Quentin." Alec replied, all the same working to create a better field of vision, changing his aim. "If I lose because of this, I'll blame you entirely."

"I doubt you will, much easier shots. But we're willing to say you win, if we get to use your idea," he laughed.

"Stop bickering and win," James teased him.

"I can do both at once, James." Alec reassured, smiling proudly as his next arrow connected with one of their enemy, pointing as if to prove his point further. "See? I am a man of many talents and wonders."

"You are, and so modest too," James laughed, as his arrow struck a man who was trying to escape.

"Far more than you could ever hope to be." Alec nodded. "I'm just better all round."

James shook his head as he reloaded his bow. "Remember Alec, it's your turn to bottom."

"Yes, but remember James, I did win our wager so bottom or not I still come out victorious."

"Yes, I know," James smiled. Quentin shook his head, a smile on his face, as he aimed his next arrow. "Now, that was the last one."

"Teach them to come and try attack us." Lowering his bow, Alec continued to grin. "Shall we go see if any of them lived?"

"Yes, and see if there's any sign of our missing brothers," James frowned. "I don't like it."

Keeping close to James, Alec rose his hands at the protests and cries from the other men, He'd never been much of a speaker, he left that to James where he could, but these men looked up to them, and they would need both Alec and James to convince them that all was right. A pairing worked together after all.  
"This is not a sign of our end, men. We are trained well, we are strong, in our pairs and as a regiment. Together, we'll find our brothers and bring them home, we must have faith." Sliding his hand into James' Alec did his best to calm his nerves. "No enemy is too great for us, no threat too dangerous. We may be facing a dark time, but we'll pull though back to the light, I swear it."

Several of the younger men nodded, Alec's words what they needed to get them through the night watches. James fixed them each a plate, and spoke to several of the young men, boys really, who had just joined. When had he gotten so old? They didn't need to shave yet, and they looked at him like he was a hero.  
Alec himself sat down, keep a spot for James, wanting less to talk to the men trying to get more information. He had nothing to offer, he hadn't even known that the other pairs had been missing, stuck on guard duty he'd not known a thing.  
These people, his friends fighting beside him, ready to charge into battle. The very real prospect of them dying was now there hanging above them. And in that prospect, stood Alec and James, now in charge of so many men, so many paired couples. He wasn't sure that he could do it.  
"Gods James, what are we to do with them all?"  
"Lead them, find our missing men, and bring them back," James sighed wearily. "All we can do to keep them safe. Remember what Boothroyd told us when he handed us our armour? We fight the best we can because anything less would be to lose our most precious asset, each other."

"I never thought that the armour would come with such a responsibility." Alec sighed. "I'm a solider, James, not a leader. I don't know about you, but nothing short of a blessing from the Gods themselves could prepare me for leading these men."

"We'll do it because they need us," James said. "And then we'll crawl into bed and hold each other, and draw strength."

Nodding, Alec turned back to his meal, trying to force some food into him. "Surely it can't be that hard to lead a bunch of men into battle. We're all strong fighters, we wouldn't be here otherwise."

"And we all have something to lose, which is what makes us deadly," James said. "Don't worry so much about leading. We're good soldiers, that's what they need to see."

"I don't want to be responsible for any man who might die." Alec admitted, before pushing the topic aside. "Let's just enjoy now, where we have each other."

"What we are doing is making sure that now lasts as long as possible," James said practically. "We are keeping them safe, and in turn, they are doing the same for us."

"Maybe that giant orgy is in order." Alec chuckled, finishing his meal, pushing the bowl away. "To motivate the men, of course."

"I think not," a young man next to Alec grinned. "I don't share, no matter how handsome you are. My husband has never been touched by someone else, and I prefer to keep it that way."

"Look at that," Alec nudged James lightly. "This fellow is just like you. Don't worry, I've got no real plans of sharing either. An idea to embrace on those nights somebody has guard duty, rather than something to hold, yes?"

"Yes, a dream for younger men than me," the man agreed. "Quentin doesn't care for me to joke about it, he feels I might decide I prefer them."

"I'll keep a space for you in my dreams then." Alec teased. "Our little secret." He meant no real harm by the jest, reaching out to place his hand on James' thigh, giving it a small squeeze. James Bond was the only man that he would ever need, no matter what came, no matter what they suffered through. He was loyal until the end. "My James doesn't care for it much either, do you, love?"

"No, and I can understand Quentin's concern, Mallory," James smiled. "I would see no reason to wake without my husband, and an eye of beauty does not dissuade my heart of that."

"An eye for something else, as well." Alec muttered, grin ever present on his face. "A toast then, shall we? To our lovers, and to our love. May both prevail through it all."

"Yes, and may they always be beside us," Mallory lifted his wine.  
"Are you toasting me? How thoughtful," a pair of arms snuck around Mallory's waist.

"As a matter of fact I am." Mallory smiled,placing his own hand around those around his waist, turning around. "I really see no better thing to toast but you."

James smiled and kissed Alec softly. "Quentin, its good to see we temper the wild streak of our men. I don't care to be shared, troop moral or no."

"And I wouldn't think of sharing him either." Alec hummed, a light smile on his face. "not for riches, not for the Gods."

"Are you guarding the rear wall tonight?" James asked. At their nod, he smiled. "At least there will be company."

"And more eyes mean a better change of spotting trouble." Alec added. "The others will be able to rest well with us in the job."

"True," James nodded. "I wish we could do something before first light, but its hard to track in the dark. The enemy would have the advantage."

"It is the only advantage they'll have. As soon as we find them, we'll show them our worth." Alec replied. "I'll make sure they pay."

"Yes, we never leave our own," James shivered. "I think its time that we take our posts for the night watch, I'll find our cloaks."

"Alright, love, I'll see you at the gates then." Alec gave James a small kiss on the cheek, anxious, even with such a short time apart.

"I'll meet you there," James flashed him a weary smile and headed back to their rooms. He got their cloaks, a water skin, and some bread, and headed out to find Alec

Staring out into the night, Alec did his best to focus on the shift, trying not to see a threat in every shadow. It was a tense moment for them all, knowing that two pairs had been taken, possibly dead, even tenser knowing that they would be going out to search for them.  
"James." Smiling as his lover arrived by his side, taking his clock with a pleased hum, he turned back to watching, waiting on edge for an attack. "Do you think they'll attack tonight? Whoever they might be."

"I don't know, I pray not. But I breathe easier guarding next to you," James sighed. "I think they may, and with double the amount of guards on the wall, there will be enough for some to go rouse the others. But as for who... I'm not certain. The Romans?"

"Bloody Romans." Alec scowled, not at all wanting to think about that. "We should march up there and burn them all to the ground."

"Alec, they are a whole empire," James smiled. "But I'm sure we're safe."

"Empire or not, I'd like to see them burn." Alec retorted, letting out a deep sigh, moving from foot to foot, trying to relieve the tension. "Together as a unit we're safer than any place in the world, I just loathe to think about losing anybody else."

"We're inside the walls, they can't hurt us. I worry about when we go to find the others," James waved as Mallory and his lover appeared. "Hello Mallory, Quentin."

"I see you two are already getting nice and snug." Mallory chuckled, pulling his own cloak closer. "I think you made the right decision, keeping pairs together through duties."

"Just in case, we can't be too careful," James nodded. "It helps with morale as well. I don't like being away from him when I'm worried, I can't rest anyway."

"Never a restful night's sleep without them there beside us." Mallory nodded understandingly, moving to wrap a hand in Quentin's.

"Never a restful night when he's there either," Alec chuckled, despising the low mood, eyes still scanning the horizon, unable to turn away from where danger might be.

"Would we change it though?" James smiled, facing the opposite direction from Alec, so they could scan both sides of the citadel. "Wait, are those torches on the hill?"

Turning to face the direction James was looking, Alec squinted, trying to make them out. It certainly looked that way. "I hate to say yes but..."

"Dammit," Mallory took off running for the steps to rouse the others. "Quentin, open the armory and hand out the bows and arrows."

"This is not how I wanted to spend my nights." Alec sighed, moving to help Quentin, the both of them handing bows and quivers to those who arrived. "If this really is the Romans I'll make sure to put an arrow right through each of their heads."

"Well I can't tell from here, no guaranteeing they will attack before first light. Stay down so they can't count us."

"How about they count my arrows instead?" Alec, geared for a fight, lowered himself to the ground, crouching where he couldn't be counted. "I'll go up there and make a mess of them before they arrive."

"Alec, stay where you are," James laughed at his hot headed lover. "Just wait. We can't afford to lose anyone else."


	3. Chapter 3

"I wouldn't let them put a scratch on my face, James, I'm far too good for that." Alec joked back, the mood lightening some despite their situation. "Let them try, I say. So we can show them just what we're made of."

"And we will, when the sun rises," James said definitively. "We are in this to stay alive, not brag about who is more reckless, Alec."

"Being reckless is in my blood." Still, Alec calmed, glancing over to his lover, to Mallory and Quentin, their men who had arrived ready to fight. "But I also know you're right. Fighting now is a mistake, even if I want to believe it's not."

"Just wait, we'll get out turn," James promised. "When lives are lost, it'll not be on our side."

"Not a single one." Alec nodded. "We'll make these bastards pay."

"Of course, it's why we guard the city," James said, sitting beside him. "All of us have the same goal, to protect each other, rescue our brothers, and come out alive."

"I just pray to the Gods that we can do all three," Alec, sitting down the bow, wrapped an arm around James' shoulders. "I hope we can bring them back home."

"If it's possible, it will be out troop that does it. We haven't lost men in a long time, Alec. We're blessed to fight with our soulmates at our side.”

"I wish I had your optimism." Alec sighed, staring off to the faint torchlight in the distance. "I can't get past my anger."

"Use the anger, don't let it distract you," James reminded. "We've done this before. It's the same as any other battle. We can't be reckless, or else we will be no help to our brothers."

"I'd be lost without you." Alec smiled, nodding along. "Long gone to the glory of battle."

"And that's why you have me, to be the voice of reason," James laughed.

"I'm glad I have you, voice or reason or not. And I'll be damned if you're so much as scratched in battle tomorrow."

"Good, with you watching out, then I can focus," James leaned his head against Alec. "You've always protected me well, lover. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, James, I'd do it even if you didn't want me too." Alec hummed in reply. "Like I've always said, now and forever."

James nodded, checking the tension on his bow string. "Should we heat pitch to pour if they try to get up the walls?"

"I think it would be a good idea, yes." Alec nodded, following James' action, testing his own bow. "Let's hope they don't get close, the stench of the bodies will ruin our appetites."

"Alright, let me organize that," James nodded. He went to gather the men to light fires. "Alec, could we fire arrows with lit pitch?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Possibly though we would have to be careful, we don't want to start any fires we cannot put out." With any luck, the prospect of being shot by flaming arrows would drive the Romans away.

"A way to light up the fields, the citadel will not burn," Mallory said thoughtfully.

"Just them." Alec hummed. "Sound's like a plan, then."

"Archers to the walls," Quentin called. He had a bucket of melted pitch, and a torch.

"Let's teach these Romans a thing or two." Alec grinned, moving up to the wall, more than ready to fight. "James, the first one to kill one of them gets to choose the way we celebrate our win." He chuckled, giving a devious wink. "My loud little lover."

"It's always sex, Alec," James laughed. No orgies though." He pulled on a second quiver of arrows.

"No orgies, I promise." Alec nodded, taking aim. "All I need in my bed is you."

"Fire the first kill and I'll get some of that cinnamon oil Quentin loves so you can try it," James promised.

"Sounds like a reward for both of us, really." Alec grinned, lighting his arrow, taking aim.

"Well, no reason we shouldn't both enjoy it," James aimed at the first torch and let his arrow fly.

Following suit, Alec fired moments later, watching both arrows soar through the air, lighting up the night sky. "In that case, I'll offer the same reward."

"Or there are those beautiful leather whips," James teased.

"I'll throw one of those in two." Alec laughed. "How does that sound for your reward, lover?"

"I like it," James smiled. There was a scream as the brush hiding the men caught fire, illuminating the hidden soldiers.

"I'm going to lay claim to that arrow," Alec laughed, taking aim a second time, now able to aim at the soldiers. "Gods, Romans scream so well, don't you agree?"

"Music to my ears," Mallory growled. "I'll happily dance on their graves."  
"Why waste energy digging graves? Burn them while we celebrate," James grinned.

"It sounds as if we'll be having ourselves quite the celebration." Alec grinned,in turn, firing again, watching the arrow, listening to hear if it hit, displeased when nothing indicated as such.

"More pitch, let's concentrate on making them visible," Quentin yelled. "I have a celebration to enjoy."

"Some of us have a competition to win, Quentin." Alec replied, all the same working to create a better field of vision, changing his aim. "If I lose because of this, I'll blame you entirely."

"I doubt you will, much easier shots. But we're willing to say you win, if we get to use your idea," he laughed.

"Stop bickering and win," James teased him.

"I can do both at once, James." Alec reassured, smiling proudly as his next arrow connected with one of their enemy, pointing as if to prove his point further. "See? I am a man of many talents and wonders."

"You are, and so modest too," James laughed, as his arrow struck a man who was trying to escape.

"Far more than you could ever hope to be." Alec nodded. "I'm just better all round."

James shook his head as he reloaded his bow. "Remember Alec, it's your turn to bottom."

"Yes, but remember James, I did win our wager so bottom or not in still come out victorious."

"Yes, I know," James smiled. Quentin shook his head, a smile on his face, as he aimed his next arrow. "Now, that was the last one."

"Teach them to come and try attack us." Lowering his bow, Alec continued to grin. "Shall we go see if any of them lived?"

"Yes, and see if there's any sign of our missing brothers," James frowned. "I don't like it."

"Let's hope that if they are, they're still there to be saved." Moving away from the wall, Alec stuck close to James, protecting his lover.

James kept an arrow notched in his bow, even with Alec at his back. The fire in the dry brush made it easy to see their way.  
"I see them!" Quentin yelled.  
"Are they alive?" James asked, afraid of the answer.

Moving forward, cautious of the danger that could be lurking so close, Alec dropped his weapon to the ground, crouching down to one of their comrades. "He's still breathing, but only just, he might not make it."

"Dammit," James checked the others. "Drugged, maybe? Not sleeping. But I don't see visible injuries."

"Let's pray that they wake." Alec nodded, moving away from their unconscious friends. "Help me carry them back, we should drag back any survivors of theirs too, work out what they are planning."

"I'll manage that," Mallory nodded. "Careful, they might be playing dead for an ambush."

"I'll gladly see to any that do." Alec growled lowly. "I'll make them regret ever coming to our gates."

"Please do," James shivered. "I'll go for the healer."

Nodding, Alec helped Mallory with their injured friends, leaving the others to drag back two survivors, more than ready to find out just what the enemy had been planning. "This could change the war for us, Mallory. It might finally set us up for victory and for home."

"That would be incredible, and long overdue," Mallory nodded. "I'd like to take Quentin to meet my family, and see our property. He's been talking non stop about a proper bath and bed."

"A bath would be wonderful. I don't think I'll leave my bed for weeks after we get home. Just keep James in my arms and enjoy the quiet." Alec hummed, smiling lightly. "Back to a normal life."

"That would be a nice change," Mallory sighed. "I sometimes wonder if it will ever happen."

"Of course it will, this war won't go on forever Mallory. We'll all get to go home at the end of it, don't you worry about that."

"Sometimes I can't remember a real bed," Quentin said. "Or a meal that had fresh meat."

"Or what it was like to wake not stiff, if you're anything like me." Alec nodded along. "But it'll all come to an end soon enough, just you watch."

"The dirt is not the same as a bed, even with a bedroll," Mallory groaned. "I would love soft pillows too."

"I'll enjoy making sure these bastards never get to feel the comfort of a bed again." Alec growled, setting their injured comrade down on a bedroll, wiping sweat from his brow. "Look at what they've done to them... if they don't wake up, I'll tear the Romans down myself."

"But I don't understand. Why bring the injured back, unless they were trying to make a deal?" Mallory asked. "We have to talk to the prisoners for it to make sense."

"They can make a deal with my fists for all I care." Alec grunted in turn. "Shall we go pay them a visit and teach them a lesson or two?"

"Yes, let's get it over with," Quentin sighed. "I don't have much stomach for this."

Leading the way to where the prisoners were being kept, Alec did his best to keep his cool, more for the benefit of the other men than anything else, knowing that with their injured friends and tensions already high, Alec making the situation worse wouldn't help any of them.  
"Answer our questions," He growled, hands balled up in fists, trying to calm his tone. "And you might be so lucky as to escape with your lives."

"We were just following orders," the youngest stammered, shaking. He had a bad wound in his shoulder.

"And whose orders were those?" Alec paid the man's injuries no mind, no interest in if he was scared either. "And what were those orders?"

"To make sure that you saw that we didn't kill your men, we only injured them," the boy sobbed. "The general, that's all he told us."

Alec's eyes narrowed, growling lowly. "Why would he have you injure them? Did you plan to torture them for information? Perhaps we should do the same to you. I bet you'd sing for us."

"They said that you would find me tempting, since all of your troops like men," the boy was shaking. "And that's why only two of your men were brought back, I'm supposed to lead you to the main camp to negotiate for the others."

"We don't negotiate with Romans," Alec snarled. "And you're not in the least bit tempting. How about you tell us where the camp is and I make sure your death is a painless one?" He wanted to save his comrades, his brothers, but Alec didn't want any negotiation between them and the Romans. All he wanted was to slaughter them all where they stood.

"That would be kind of you," the boy sniffed. "Would you send word to my mother, that I was brave?"

"I'll send her your head." Alec felt as if the anger inside him was drowning him slowly, wanting nothing more than to kill the boy before him. "You've not been brave."

"Alec," James laid a hand on his arm. "Just because he was not on our side, does not mean he was a bad soldier."

Glancing over to James, Alec let out a small breath, trying to regain himself. "He hasn't shown me any bravery. And why would I pass on the message of my enemy?"

"Because there's someone waiting at home," James said softly. "Think if it was you waiting."

"It's not me waiting, is it?" Alec returned. "Remember that we are at war, James, and at war people die. I'd rather him than us."

"I know and I'm glad it's not us as well," James said. "But I also know that a little kindness never hurt anyone."

"What kindness should I give him?" Angry as he was, Alec wasn't sure he had enough room in him to show compassion."

"Send his message, it's the least we can do," James sighed. "But he's right, we do need to get the other two back safe and sound. How are we going to do that?"

"Don't ask me" Alec snapped. "I'm a soldier, not a leader, all I want is revenge."

"I think we should head out as soon as possible, they are going to realize that no one has returned to camp," Mallory sighed. "There goes our peaceful night."

"We'll have to make sure to ruin their peaceful night too." Staring down at their prisoner before turning back to James. "Shall I kill him now, or later?"

"Now, I suppose," James swallowed.

"Right." Drawing out his knife, Alec reached forward to pick the younger man up. "Any last words, Roman? Just where is that camp of yours, hm?"

"Its to the East," the boy held his head up proudly.

"And what can we expect to find when we get there?" Alec wasn't so blind with rage that he couldn't ask a few key questions first. "Are they waiting for us?"

"Better make that thirty one." Placing his blade against the boy's neck. "Death to all Romans, after all."

The boy swallowed and nodded.

Slitting the boy's throat, Alec dropped the body back to the ground, turning sequence from the mess. "Gods, they always smell so bad when they die."

 

"I hate this part, killing them when they stare back. In the heat of battle, it isn't so bad," James frowned.

"Killing is the same always, James. An enemy is an enemy, no matter where you gave them." Alec placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. "He would have killed us the first chance presented to him, in battle or not."

"True," James covered the boy's head with his sash and turned to pick up his bow again. "Lay him with the others, and they can come and bury their dead."

"Bury their dead?" Alec shook his head. "That implies that we'll be leaving survivors, James."

"Let's hope the only survivors will be our two boys," James reloaded their quiver of arrows.

"We'll get them out safely." Alec promised. "I know we will."

"It just worries me that Tanner was taken hostage, he's smart. The best at what he does," James sighed. "That shouldn't have happened.”

"It will work to our advantage." Alec reassured. "Tanner is smart which means he will be able to help the others pull through and survive."

"True," James agreed as they left the gates of the citadel. "I hate losing men."

"We haven't lost them yet, James." Alec smiled, "they will be there for us to save, don't you worry."

Quentin led out four horses and handed reins to each of them.  
"I put dark saddles on them so there won't be a reflection."

Mounting his own horse, Alec nodded. "The closer we can get without them knowing, the better."

"The foot soldiers will follow us, but the more we can find out, the better," Quentin nodded.

"The faster too." Alec hummed. "I still want to enjoy my reward for getting the first kill."

"Yes, all you think with is your cock," James laughed. "I should be used to it by now."

"Used to my cock, or used to me thinking with my cock." Alec grinned proudly. "You still take it like it's your first time, every time."

"Alec!" James was glad for the darkness that his his blush.

Barking out a laugh, Alec only pushed the matter further. "See? No denial from my James, he's still as innocent as he was the first day I met him."

"Aye, and still as hungry for," James nudged him. "Focus on the enemy first, and later I'll make it worth your while."

"I'll fight harder than I ever have before." Alec promised. "I can't wait."

"Always eager," James teased. "And innocent? I was hardly innocent when you met me, Alec."

"You could have fooled me." Alec hummed through a low whisper, smiling at the thought. "Perhaps it's that I've always been so far from innocent that you seemed it to me."

"You weren't my first," James protested. "The most memorable though... definitely."

"Which is why you chose to stay with me, no doubt." Alec laughed. "Still, first or not, you were still so innocent."

"You met me dancing at a party, Alec," James protested. "I was pouring wine for rich men, and the older soldiers. Gods, that was a long time ago."

"In truth I don't remember much of that night." Alec admitted. "Too much wine. Though I do remember a walk, and I remembering luring you back to my chambers."

"Luring?" James laughed. "I remember climbing on your lap and pouring the wine into your mouth, and cleaning the spills with my tongue."

Groaning lowly, Alec shifted on his horse, warmth spreading through him at the memory. "Yes, and after that I took you back to my chamber because you 'had to clean up the rest of the wine’.”

"Yes, you wanted me to bathe you," James laughed. "I think more water ended up on the floor than on us. Sex in a bathtub is a rather athletic challenge."

"We should try it again some time. You can pour wine into my mouth, I'll have you 'bathe' me, just like old times."

"Dirty minded old man," James scoffed fondly. "I'm looking forward to a bath at all."

"I will wash you every day, love." Alec smiled. "Right after we are finished here." Stopping, he looked out to the faint light coming from the roman camp. "How shall we do this?"

"Let's circle around behind, drive them towards the foot soldiers," Quentin suggested.

"Draw them out." Alec nodded. "Good idea." Leading the way, Alec did his best to keep them all out of sight.

"Keep your bows ready," James instructed, leading the group that was attacking the enemy camp head on.  
"And your shields up," Quentin added. "They should be asleep but no use being taken by surprise."

"Make sure that the only bastards dying tonight are them." Leader or no, Alec didn't want to have to carry any bodies back to their camp. "The faster we get this done the faster we can all get back home."

"And find the other men," Mallory added. "We leave no one behind."

"Just a trail of destruction." Alec grinned. "Let's burn them to the ground."

The men behind Quentin gave a yell as they ran into the camp, bows and swords raised. There was nowhere for the panicked, sleepy men to go, except directly forward, where James and Alec, and the remaining men, were waiting.

Firing the first of his arrows, Alec smirked, pleased with himself as he watched one of the Romans fall to the ground, a shout of agony escaping the man. "They fall so easily, it's almost unfair.”

"They fall like the cowering dogs they are," James retorted. "And I prefer it this way, we won't lose men."  
"I found Tanner," Mallory yelled. "But not his husband."

"Keep looking." Alec ordered, keeping a steady pace of fire, some arrows hitting their mark, others not. "He's got to be here somewhere."

"Is there a medical tent? Prisoners are no use to them dead," Mallory yelled.

Scanning the area, Alec point off into the darkness. "There? That's got to be it.

"I'll go," Quentin ran for the white tent. "He's here, but I need help carrying him."

Following after Quinton, Alec dropped his bow, moving to pick their comrade up. "Make sure I don't get an arrow in my ass, okay?" He joked, trying to keep them both in good spirits all things considered.

"Yes, especially since it's my turn to be on top," James laughed.  
"He looks alright," Mallory lifted the man, "just that lump on the head to worry about. Doesn't seem to be too serious."

"Lucky for them, I'd just /hate/ for them to have to answer for what they've done." Mounting his horse once more, Alec glanced around them. "Shall we go back now? Or make a mess of them while we're here?"

"Can you take the wounded ones back, Mallory? Alec and I can stay here and wipe out the remaining men."

Nodding Mallory moved forward, taking their injured. "We'll see you back at camp then."

"Be safe," James said, as he led the charge. It wasn't difficult to set the tens on fire, and men came running out, and were easy targets for their arrows.

Laughing, Alec made short work of picking off those men trying to escape, the worry of their own men now gone making it easier to pick off the Romans.

"I think that's all of them," James said, wiping the sweat off his face. "We checked all the tents, and the vultures can deal with their bodies. I made sure that the men took the medical supplies and food back to our camp."

"I hate to be the man to stumble across that mess." Alec grinned, relaying the orders to collect the food and supplies. "Let's get back, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, and wash out cloaks in the river on the way," James agreed. "It isn't a bath, but I prefer not to bed you with someone's brains on my armour."

"Brains certainly don't substitute for oil." Alec joked, grimacing somewhat at the mess and the thought of the act. "Not very sexy, either."

"No, not at all," James made a face. "You manage to make me look mature, Alec. Quite a feat. Does your tongue speak before your brain?"

"My tongue does quite a few things before my brain, love." Alec grinned proudly. "You should know that by now."

"I can think of a few uses," James laughed. "And all of them involve your tongue on me."

"I am willing to participate in any and all of them." Alec offered.

"Good, I don't intend to let you out of our bed tomorrow," James laughed, shedding his helmet and splashing the cool river water on his face. "I think after tonight we deserve a rest, especially since we found the men, and the enemy has been captured.”

"I'd like a week's rest with nothing but you and some oil." Alec returned, cleaning himself off beside his husband, resisting the urge to splash him some, the adrenalin of the battle still very fresh.

"I won't argue with that," James agreed. "A skin of wine, and you have a deal."

"You have a deal then." Alec nodded. "I'll bring you two skins if you want."

 

"One and some food?" James flirted, cupping the cool water and washing his husband's back.

"I'll hand feed you grapes." Alec hummed, letting the cool water run down his back. "We'll dine like kings."

"I have no objections to that," James murmured. "Anything you like. There are storms clouds moving in, and rain. No one will be out of doors, and our hurt men will be in medical."

"All the time in the world to ourselves, and all the right reasons to stay in bed." Alec smiled, climbing back onto his horse. "I can't wait."

James swung up behind him and put his arms around Alec's waist. "Sounds good to me," he pressed a kiss to the back of Alec's neck and the ride back to the citadel was short with no reason to watch behind them.

James safe behind him, Alec climbed off his horse, offering James a hand down. "Let's celebrate our win."

"Yes, we have a bed to warm, and I have your mouth to put to use," James said. "Get wine and bread, and I'll put away the horse, and meet you in our rooms."

"I'll count the moments until we are back together." Alec joked, leaving to get food for the two of them.

"Aye, among other things," James gave him a wink and sauntered off, careful to give Alec a view of his chest, bare without the tunic and cloak.

Grinning as he entered the chamber, Alec sat the food down, moving to kiss James. "Hello, lover."

"Hello, husband," James sat naked on their bed, a sheet wrapped around his shoulders. "You took too long, I almost had to start without you," James had the bottle of oil next to him, a lazy hand stroking his cock.

Reaching for the oil, Alec poured a small amount on his hand before moving to push James' hand out of the way. "Let me make up for lost time then."

"Please do," James leaned back and let him take over. "My hand is no substitute for your touch," he pulled Alec up into a hungry kiss.

Kissing James back, Alec laughed. "That's because you've got weak wrists, James, and no technique."

"If I do, its because you taught me," James teased. "You're always talking about how you've taught me everything I know because I was so inexperienced-"  
A crack of thunder rattled the room, and lightning lit up the window. A deluge of rain washed down, muffling the sounds from the surrounding rooms.

"Well, obviously not everything then," Alec laughed, smiling at the thunder. "Sound to drown out your moans, love. Aren't we lucky?"

"Ah, are you planning to make me sing, then?" James laughed. "I am very sure that our fellow soldiers are very tired of me shouting that you're a god."

"I don't care how tired they get." Alec protested. "I'll never get sick of hearing it."

"I think many others will be doing the same tonight, so no one will be complaining," James grinned. He pulled a small skin from under his pillow. "Quentin gave me this on our way back from the stables, some of his cinnamon oil."

"Excellent." Alec grinned. "Tonight is sure to be fun for the both of us with that."

"Are you going to ride me?" James purred. "The best of both, you on top of me, and my cock inside you."

"I always knew you were destined to only be on the bottom." Alec teased. "I'll ride you straight into battle, love."

"Horrid," James murmured fondly, scraping his nails down Alec's thighs. "You're lucky I love your cock husband, or I would trade you for someone with a far quieter mouth."

"I'm glad that you keep me around for my cock, James." Alec feigned insult, still grinning all the while. "You just need to be creative when silencing me."

"Well you can start with your mouth on me, and then we can think of other ways tomorrow," James grinned. "No matter how he teased, Alec's mouth a was a lethal weapon, and often left him feeling boneless and spent.

"Of course, captain." Alec moved downward smugly, sinking down between James' legs, taking his cock into his mouth with one fluid movement.

James bit the back of his hand to stifle a moan as Alec swallowed him down. He let the stress of the evening seep from his body and tugged at Alec's hair, pulling him down further on his cock.

Chuckling around his lover's cock, Alec reached up to pull James' hand away from his mouth, wanting to hear all the sweet sounds that his husband had to offer, moving down further with ease.

"Alec, gods, please," James was sobbing in frustration, Alec's laugh making his belly curl. "Stop being a tease."

Pulling away slowly, a devious smirk on his lips, Alec canted his head to the side. "Stop? If you insist, love."

"Dammit Alec," James whined at the back of his throat, pulling Alec back down by the hair. "Suck me, you bastard."

"That's no way to ask, love." Alec grinned, ghosting his lips over the tip of James' cock, dragging it out longer. "You've got no manners at all."

"None," James panted.

"I should just leave you here to think on that." Alec offered. "Learn how to say please and thank you."

"Alec, you have rubbed cinnamon oil all over my cock, and teased me until I screamed," James sat up and took a deep breath. "If you leave me here, I will make sure to murder you in your sleep."

"Such sweet words from my darling husband." Alec grinned, seeing if he could push it just a moment longer, loving how desperate he could get James with so little work.

"Besides, I doubt you want to finish with only your hand for company," James wheedled.

"Ah, now there is motivation." Alec renewed his efforts, sliding his mouth back over James' cock once more, still dragging the actions out.

James stifled a groan and pulled Alec towards him. "Come here, this oil is amazing. I want to try some on you."

"It certainly tastes amazing." Alec agreed, moving away from James' cock.

"Wait until you feel it," James teased a finger around Alec's hole. "Roll over?"

Rolling over for James, Alec swayed his ass a couple of times lazily. "All talk and no action, as per usual."

James growled at him in mock outrage. "I suppose you don't want my mouth on you then?"

"I want more than just your mouth on you, James. I want all of you."

"I will, but there's no reason for me to take you rough," James nipped at his skin. "I'd rather have you more than once."

"You've planned the night out more than I have, love." Alec hummed, the small nips sending goosebumps up his skin.

"The storm will rage for some time, so I see no reason to not make the most of it," James lapped his way down Alec's spine.

"Let's hope it goes all week then." Alec could feel himself all but melt into their bed, relaxing under the touch. "All year, even."

"We are soldiers," James scolded playfully. "But a few days of rain and a break from the heat wouldn't be amiss," he poured oil on his fingers and rubbed his hands over Alec's thighs.

"I'm not really getting a break from the heat." Alec moaned into the bed. "You were right, this stuff is wonderful."

"See?" James chuckled. "If you would trust that I know a few things..." he teased a finger coated in oil at Alec's hole, a light brush that he chased with his tongue.

"Gods, yes, I see." Alec purred. "Good with your mouth even when you're not shouting."

James hummed, rimming his tongue around Alec's hole. He wrapped his thigh around Alec's leg, pressing his cock against him for friction.

"You missed the hole, love."

"Will ye hush?" James smacked his thigh. "I can at least find that on you. If only there was something that made you silent."

"I'm not the one that needs help being quiet, James." Alec teased. "I'm just keeping conversation."

"And you can still talk... Hmmm," James slicked his cock and laid back. "Come here and ride me, lover."

Grinning, Alec turned around, crawling over James, giving him a playful wink. "I thought you'd never ask." Carefully moving himself down onto James' cock, Alec gave a pleased moan, the burn of the oil wonderful.

"Gods, yes," James gripped his hips with a moan. He pulled Alec down for a kiss that was mostly teeth and twisted his hips, aiming to not allow Alec to be silent.

"Just me, actually, James." His own joke would never not make him laugh, rolling his hips along with James' set pace, letting out small huffs and moans, pushing back into the kiss with as much heat.

"No wonder Quentin loves this oil," James ran his nails across Alec's back. He poured more in his hand and teased at Alec's cock.

"I'll have to thank him for giving it to us." Alec managed through pants. "And we'll have to get some more for ourselves."

"Yes," James agreed, sliding calloused fingers over Alec's foreskin. He kept his touch light, a tease, not enough to give him completion.

"Come-on, love, no teasing. That's not fair at all." Alec huffed, rocking, trying to get more friction.

"After all the times you make me sing? It's more than fair," James laughed. "You're still too quiet."

"I'm only so quiet because you're used to hearing your own voice." Alec grinned, letting out a small breath, as if to prove his fact. "I'm simply quiet in comparison."

"Or I'm simply being far too nice to you," James chuckled. He thumbed Alec's foreskin and sucked at his shoulder bone.

"Gods." Arching backwards to the touch, Alec let a moan escape his lips, laughing. "You're always nice to me, James."

"Besides, if you come too fast, you will pass out, and not want round two," James teased. "We have two days of rain to play, no hurry."

"Always thinking ahead, my James is." Alec smiled, moving forward to kiss his husband. "I'll try and not come too violently, love."

"Alright then," James tightened his fingers and bit at Alec's lips. "Can you come for me?"

"If you ask me nicely enough I might." Alec moaned, nodding into the kiss.

"If I ask you nicely? How about if I just stop?" James teased.

"Gods no, don't stop James." Alec panted. "If you stop I'll tease you later, worse than I've ever done before."

"But it's still your turn, so for right now I make the rules. And I want to hear you," James sat back and teased at his own foreskin.

"I'm not that loud, love, you know that." Alec huffed, suppressing a whine as James' hand left his cock to deal with his own.

"I know, but I want you to beg," James smiled prettily at him.

"You do like it when I so that, James." Alec teased. "Oh please, love, please." He laughed.

"Fucker," James said with a laugh. He captured Alec's mouth in a hungry kiss.

"That would be you," Alec managed between breaths, grinning happily into the kiss.

"Yes, I'm trying," James said, bursting into laughter. "It must be the heat of the battle still upon me, I'm laughing like a madman. And stop that!" He swiped at Alec's grin.

"Stop what, lover? Can you really not concentrate hard enough to enjoy both me and my body?" Alec teased.

"You're an ass," James laughed. "One would think you didn't want sex."

"Me not want sex? The day I die is the day I'll stop wanting sex. In fact, I'll probably still ask you to come to bed with me on my deathbed." Alec laughed. "You're just awful at the performance." He added, teasing.

James growled at him playfully and attacked Alec's neck. "Awful at the performance? Let's see how awful I am while you're stuffed with my cock."

Arching his neck upwards as James bit at it., Alec smirked, moving to reposition himself, clenching around James' cock. "I'm sure we'll see it, James. Just as I'm sure I'll still hear you sing."

"Just because you are usually the top, doesn't mean I'm completely incompetent," James thrust in and out slowly, teasing Alec along."

Moaning, Alec smiled, moving his hands to interlock with James' "Love, you are never incompetent, I just like to tease."

"I know, you like to get me worked up," James panted. He bent to capture Alec's lips in a kiss. "I do think sometimes you're itching for a fight though."

Pushing into the kiss, near melting into James, Alec managed to keep his smirk, brushing it against James' lips. "It's in my blood to fight, what can I do? You'll just have to distract me with sex, James."

"I'm doing my damndest," James rolled his hips, searching for Alec's prostate. "Sometimes I despair of it."

"Your damnedest is working quite well, James." Letting out another moan, Alec rocked against his husband, panting.

"Well then stop complaining and enjoy," James kissed him tenderly, betraying the tenderness behind his words. He poured a bit of oil in his hand and wrapped his fingers around Alec's cock.

Gods, if James wasn't a soldier, Alec was sure he could work in a pleasure house, teasing be damned. "Alright, love, since you're in charge this time." He laughed. rocking both against James' cock and his hand. "Gods, you've got me so close."

"Well we can't have that... all too soon for you to reach completion," James grinned. He slid out of Alec and bit down his stomach, running his tongue between his thighs. "Roll over for me, beloved?"

Groaning, the sudden lack of pressure leaving Alec so painfully close, he did as James asked, rolling over onto his stomach. "I regret teasing you now."

"Ah, I knew that would happen," James smiled. "But with all the times you make me sing... a little payback is in order."

"Payback? I don't like the sound of that," Alec laughed. "Or rather, I don't like the sound of how long that's going to take,"

"The more you make jokes, the longer it will take," James said sternly. "Now roll over," he slapped his palm against Alec's thigh.

Moving back over, Alec couldn't help but wave his ass, looking over his shoulder to James. "Am I in for a spanking then? I haven't been that bad, surely."

"No, you would have to be good for me to give you such pleasure," James purred, sliding his tongue down Alec's back,

Shivering slightly under the touch, feeling goose-pimples form on his skin, Alec let out a small, low moan. "Then what is my punishment, lover?"

“Your punishment is that you'll get what I give," James teased.

"Come now, James, two wrongs hardly make a right. It only makes sense to treat me well." Alec laughed.

"Still complaining," James laughed, teasing his tongue over the dimples in the small of Alec's back. He sucked a bruise there and moaned against the warm skin, before nipping at his buttocks.

Alec could have melted into their bed, James knowing his sweet spots, knowing just how to drive him mad. For a moment, he struggled with words, moans escaping him instead, before he managed to find a grasp, laughing through sharp breaths. "That kind of punishment then..."

"Yes, and I'll be as slow about it as I like. It isn't often I get to take my time and enjoy you," James said breathlessly.

"I hardly see how that's fair." Alec protested. "I'm supposed to be the one that teases, not the other way around."

"It isn't your turn tonight," James scolded, tongue teasing at Alec's hole with an obscene moan.

"Gods!" Alec laughed, moving his fist up to bite, not wanting to lose at the game James had set. "I'm quite aware of that fact, yes."

"So then enjoy it," James said. "I'll decide when you get to come, and not a minute before," he thrust in his tongue, squeezing at his own cock to hold off the arousal with a shiver.

"I'm enjoying, myself, James, I only wish you'd move a little faster than that." Alec pushed backwards, trying for more, moving to snake his hand around his own cock as James had, though more interested in finding relief.

"Ah ah, that's mine," James said reprovingly. "And I'm quite sure I want to savor you, take you slowly."

"I don't like taking anything slowly, James, you should know that by now."

"That's why every once in awhile it's my turn, to slow you down," James agrees with another thrust of his tongue into Alec. "Always in a hurry," he says, fondling Alec's balls.

"There's nothing wrong with being quick about a job, James." Alec replied, barely managing the words through moans. "I'll be sure to pay you back ten fold."

"I'm sure you will, but for now, I'm enjoying this," James agreed. "You taste incredible, and I'm not about to be rushed."

"If you don't rush, you might find that you run me out before we get to have any fun, James." Alec moaned, hands balling up, gripping the sheets. "Your tongue is wondrous."

"Ahh ahh, I knew I could bring you around to say at least one thing nicely," James said with a laugh. "But I'm enjoying myself, and you're still tight."

"I'm only tight because you spend more time on my cock than you do the other way around love." Alec teased. "You like to sing too much."

"Shhh... not if you want to come tonight," James scolded. "I can come all over you, and go to sleep. Perfect payback for all the remarks."

"While there is certainly something appealing about that, James, I would rather come from your touch tonight, not my own." Alec replied, a little politer than before.

"And your manners reappear?" James asked, reaching for more oil. He slicked himself up and gave Alec a bit of a show.

"You'll find I can be very polite, James, I've just always needed the right motivation." Alec could feel his mouth going dry, watching James with an appreciative smile. "And right now, you're providing such."

"Good," James nudged at Alec's hole with his cock. "Now, can you manage to not behave like a barbarian while I make love to my husband?"

"I'm sure I can try to." Alec grinned, pushing back against James. "I will do my best, the Gods will see as much."

James's laugh turned into a moan as he slid into Alec. He held himself still for a moment, enough time to let Alec adjust, and him not come with his first push.

"Gods, finally." Alec moaned, arms buckling under the sensation, resting his forehead on the bed.

"Still complaining?" James pulled back out. "You really want to finish alone."

"James, love," Alec turned around to stare back at his husband. "That's hardly fair! It would be a sin to leave me so close!"

"It would be a shame to reward you for bad behavior," James fisted his cock with a sigh. "I did so want to come inside.you."

"James? Please, Gods, don't be so cruel." Alec panted, trying to hold off his release now, desperate for James to be back inside him.

"Are you ready to beg then?" James winked.


End file.
